Love is just another word, Isn't it?
by pseudonymUnknown
Summary: To Edward Cullen love was just another word you could find in the dictionary. It was not real,it was just there.That was until Bella Swan popped into the picture, that he started to questioning his morals.But is Bella all who she says she is? All Vampire
1. 1st Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyer's (obviously).  
note: Here Bella's character is pretty different from the book. How? Well you can find that by reading.**

**First Question**: Are you ready?

**X**-------------------------------**X**

Deep in the forest of Forks, Washington, blood has been spilt, but not just any blood; it was blood of a mortal human. A body of a small boy, about the age of 9, laid lifeless in the middle of his own blood, which spewed out from an unknown wound. A girl, who looked as if she was in her late teens, hovered over the body, staring it down with her black emotionless eyes.

"I have to hurry……….I have to hurry" the girl whispered in an almost inaudible tone. Slowly the girl lowered her head towards the boy, closer, closer, closer.

______________

"Read 'em and weep boys" stated Alice proudly as she threw down her cards of Royals. Emmett and Jasper slam there cards down in frustration.

"Damn it Alice, what part of 'hey let's play poker fairly' do you not understand?" said Emmett as he imitated Alice.

"It _was_ fair," corrected Alice. "I have my powers, Jasper has his and you have yours, see fair and square. Right Jazz?"

Saying nothing Jasper just smiled sweetly at his wife.

"Oh yeah, how 'bought I just threaten my cards to turn in to a Royal flush with my super strength?" Emmett answered sarcastically flexing his huge muscles.

"Now there's an idea," Chirped Alice. Chuckling, Jasper stood up from the poker table and collected all his poker chips.

"Okay I think that is enough of poker, let's get this cleaned up before the others return home." Still irritated Emmett stood up to collect the scattered cards.

"Here hon., could you take these and put 'em in box?" asked Jasper handing her the collected poker chips.

"Yeah, sure." Alice replied; Jasper dropped the chips into her hand, but instead of holding onto the chips, Alice let the chips fall through her hand like rain.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried. Alice didn't answer; her eyes were clouded over starring past Jasper as if she was having an out of the body experience.

"Hey what was that noise? What did Alice do th…" Emmett started. Suddenly Alice spoke up, still in her dream state.

"hurry…… have to hurry"

"Alice what's happening?" her husband asked one more time. Conscious, Alice looked at the two men who were starring back with worry.

"I don't know" started Alice

"What do you mean you _don't know_…. Your predictions are usu…"

"I said I. Don't. Know. Emmett." Looking at Emmett with murderous eyes. Frightened Emmett backed off a bit.

"What do you mean hon.?"

"I..I'm not sure; it's just that in my vision there was Edward, looking as if he was going to kill."

"Kill? Kill wha.." started Emmett once again

"Kill what?" interrupted Jasper.

"Not sure, it was blurry, like it was purposely blocking me." With this the room became quiet, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse……

"By the way guys, whats up with you interrupting m…."

"Emmett!" said Alice as she quickly turned to face him.

"There you go ag…"

"There is a clearing in the forest about 60 miles from here, I want you to go there and check it out."

"Why can't J…"

"Go!"

"Fi.."

"Hurry! There's not time!" ordered Alice as she pointed to the door. Grumbling to himself, Emmett finally set out his journey towards the forest.

"Ya know, I kinda felt sorry for Emmett, being constantly cut off like that. Knowing that it wasn't really intentional and all."

Alice didn't say anything, she just smirked as she watched Emmett's pitiful figure disappear into the forest.

* * *

What did you think?

this is my first story, so if you have any ideas for the next chapters please tell me, i will be more that happy to look through them.  
I'll update the best I can (can't promise anything).

**Enjoy!! R/R please  
~pU  
**


	2. 2nd Question

**Second Question**: Do you believe in "love at first sight"?

**X**----------------------------**X**

Not too far away a high pitch screech could be heard. If you strain your ears just enough you can make words. It said something like……

"EDWARD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Sighing Edward turned to Rosalie with his freshly killed mountain lion in his hands.

"Come on Rose…."

"Oh no, don't you '_come on rose_' me" Rosalie shot back. "Do you know how much this outfit costs?!"

"Well no one in their right mind would go hunting in their best clothes." Stated Edward, sighing to himself once again. "Besides you know I love to go for the juiciest, and blood is bound to splatter." Edward continued as her turned to eat his prey. "It's all common sense, hunting equals blood which equals a mess. You should know, you didn't die yesterday."

"Why you little shi—"

"Rosalie, Edward it's time we pack up and head for home" Carlisle called out to them.

"Alright" Edward called back. Leaving his dry mountain lion and headed towards his "parents", while ignoring Rosalie's barbarian-like thoughts which went along the lines of: _when we get home I'm going to hurt that little shit so badly that he wishes he was never alive._

"Wouldn't that be a sight to behold." Edward snorted to himself amused.

"You said something dear?" Esme asked.

"Hmm? Oh it was noth— " Edward made a sudden stop.

"Edward?" Esme asked once more. "Is something the matter?"

"I smell blood."

"Blood? You mean animal blood, we have been hunting." Carlisle reassured him

"No human blood" Edward growled, slowly crouching towards the ground

"Human blood? Now that can't be possible there's no— Hey Edward!" It was too late, Edward had already took a giant leap forward before running as fast as his vampire speed could take him, in the direction of the scent.

______________

"Damn them, damn that crazy pixie and damn emo Joe." grumbled Emmett as he snapped a huge branch out of his way. Emmett stopped in front of a clearing of bright green grass that Alice supposedly predicted not to long ago. It was empty, with no sign of Edward. The silence was quite comforting to the agitated Emmett, but still no Edward.

"Man this is stupid, I'm out of here." Emmett huffed as he turned to the direction he came from, but was stopped by something shiny and cold. A knife laid near Emmett's neck, awake and ready for action.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" quickly asked the stranger.

"Now is this a way you should treat someone you met for the first time?" Joked Emmett, slowly extending his hand towards the bloodthirsty knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to become Headless Horseman the second."

"Headless man to be precise, there's no horse around as you can see."

"Shut up, or the tongue is the first to go." Sneered the stranger.

"Oh ho, a feisty one, I like." With a swift flick of his arm, Emmett made a grab for his captor's knife and arm. The stranger twisted gracefully out of Emmett's death grip leaving the cold knife in his care.

"Whoa, now that was definitely not human!" Emmett exclaimed as he looked around for any clues as to where the stranger might be. Minutes passed and nothing appeared, the clearing was just as quite as when he first arrived..

"....... Hey are you still here?" Emmett asked the surrounding trees. "by the way, is there a possibility you're not human?" The wind answered with a low whistle, ignoring its soft answer Emmett continued ".........but maybe a vampire?" The air turned heavy, a sharp crack of sticks was heard near Emmett.

"Aah so there you are" Emmett breathed turning to the source of the sound. "So did I answer right? Well of course I did, I'm very good at guessing games you know and....." Emmett paused for a moment. "......hey could you possibly come out? I mean I just don't want to look stupid and look like I'm...."

"Hey Emmett why are you talking to that tree?" Edward asked as he seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Awwww, see what you did?! Ugh I must look incredibly retarded right now." Emmett roughly threw his hand into the air and shouted. "God, just kill me now," Sighing he dropped his hands, "to bad it's already been done."

"Emmett who are you talking to." asked Edward, slightly annoyed

"Hmm? Me? Well obviously the trees." Mocked Emmett.

"Who are you talking to?" Edward repeated more intensively this time

"Whoa, chill dude." Edward didn't "chill", he just stood there staring burning holes of irritation into Emmett's face. Another snap of a stick was heard once again, though father away this time. Both Emmett and Edward reacted to the sound, but Edward was faster, he charged forward reaching for his prey. The chase went on for what seemed like hours. Edward started to devise different plans as to how to catch his target, it was then he noticed the the stranger's steps faltered slightly, taking this chance Edward pumped his legs even faster and reached.

With a soft thump, Edward pinned down his target against the brown forest floor, looking at the stranger clearly for the first time. A young girl laid pinned underneath him, she didn't look a day over 18, her chocolate colored hair with a heavy tint of deep red sprawled out from underneath her head and onto her face, creating a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. The appearance of her face was sharp and clear like any another vampire. Her lips were thin with the exception of her lower lip being slightly bigger; her sharp button nose and high cheek bones made a allusion of someone who was loving and selfless but haven't truly smiled in years.

Edward stared down at the girls eyes, they were impossibly black, and under her eyes had a dark purple color as of she hadn't slept in decades. The two black orbs started back at his imperial topaz ones, they held no fear or anxiety, in fact they were like the eyes of a doll; void of emotions.

Edward looked over the rest of her features, he noticed that her right arm had a ugly brown cloth wrapped around her arm drenched in her blood. Looking over her face once more he noticed that it was covered in blotches of dirt and small but deep cuts, he figured that her legs were hurt in some way too. This however did not change the fact that she was beautiful, even to Edward. But one flaw of hers made her beauty completely pointless to him.

A small but lethal flaw.

* * *

To make this clear, in this story vampire do possess blood but it is more like blood full of venom. More about this will appear later.

**Read and Review  
Thanks  
~pU**


	3. 3rd Question

**Third Question: **Am I Forgiven?

**X----------------------X**

"EDDWAAARD!" Shouted Emmett as loud as he could. "HEY ED—whoa." Emmett halted with eyes as big as saucer. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme, not far behind, approached to where Emmett stood; they too stopped and stared, in astonishment.

"My, Edward I never knew you had it in you." Emmett spoke looking as if he was blushing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward frowned, "Go and fantasize about your your crap somewhere..." He didn't finish. Quickly Edward turned to the girl who was still pinned down underneath him. He finally understood, the position he was in was where a man and women, who were in love, would....

"OMIGOD." Slurred Edward quickly getting off of the defenseless girl. If Edward could blush he would be looking like an over-sized tomato right now; he was thankful that he couldn't.

"I..It's not what you think, I just," Edward tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry your not-so-much-of-a-secret is safe with me." responded Emmett with a smug look. Edward became irritated.

"You better shut your fugly ass or I will..."

"Oh don't deny it Mr. 'fake gentlemen', you know you were enjoying it," Smirked Rose, siding with her husband. Edward didn't retort back to Rosalie's aspersion, he just scowled at her. She did the same. Soon enough the two were in a intense staring contest with Emmett in the middle acting like, well like Emmett.

The now forgotten girl sat up and watched the three as they bickered their nonsense, too exhausted to move or to take the chance to escape. Carlisle, being the kind gentlemen he was, approached the young one.

"Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. And you are?"

"Bella." She quietly answered, staring back at Carlisle and Esme with weary eyes.

"I see, so Bella is it?" asked Carlisle, "Do you have a surname or anything that could help us learn where you arrived from and, if possible, which clan you have taken part of?" Bella ignored Carlisle 's question and simply glanced at the three who were now listening intently to their conversation.

"Well you must be exhausted and hurt." Carlisle continued on, "we are about to head to home, why don't you come with us for some treatment and rest."

"That won't be necessary Carlisle." Edward spoke up rather quickly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well if she was able to run for miles without stopping she must be perfectly fine." Edward explained

"He left out the fact that he was not able to catch her until she fell herself." Emmett quietly pointed out to his wife. Edward continued, pretending to not hear Emmett's comment.

"Also it is past half past noon, don't you have to go to work?"

"That can wait, right now getting Bella patched up is our number one priority." Carlisle clarified

"but..."

"No buts Edward, as a Doctor anyone who is in need of help are my patients." Just then Emmett snickered and said something like 'he said butts' to his wife, who rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Doctor?" Bella suddenly spoke up, "Your a doctor?" she asked looking up at Carlisle in anticipation.

"Yes, that is why I—"

"Hurry, I need to hurry." Attempting to stand up.

"Yes, Its is best to get your wounds cared for as soon as possible." Reaching for Bella.

"NO!" Bella yelled in desperation grabbing Carlisle.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU....." Edward lunged for Bella, but was stopped by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Please, there is someone who is more injured than me and could die, please I need your help......please," Bella pleaded, leaning into Carlisle as her strength slowly left her. Carlisle hesitated, seeing how weak the young girl was in front of him, he knew he had to quickly treat her.

"Alright," He agreed, "but you are to clearly to exhausted to do anything no, including walking." he quickly added. "So if you agree to let my son to carry to your destination, I will put aside your treatment for now." Carlisle finished beckoning for Emmett, who was beside Edward. Bella feebly nodded her head in agreement, to tired to respond.

"There is no way in hell I am carrying her." Edward snapped.

"I know, that is why I called for Emmett." Carlisle reassured him in amusement. Once Emmett secured Bella into his arms, they all followed the direction of Bella's out stretched finger. Irritated and slightly embarrassed Edward dawdle behind the rest of the group. Concerned, Esme matched Edward's pace to keep him company.

"Edward, why do you dislike Bella so much?"

"It's nothing." Edward replied avoiding Esme's eyes.

"Well,seeing how much you try to push her away, I don't think 'nothing' has to do with it."

Edward fell silent in thought, trudging through the warm brown earth. Not wanting to upset her son any more than he was, Esme walked beside him, silently comforting him. Minutes passed as they swiveled around trees, continuing to follow Bella's outstretched finger. The forest was at peace.

"Its just...." Edward quietly spoke up.

"What was that dear?" Esme asked. Edward turned to her with confusion but also sadness in his eyes, as if he felt that he had betrayed his family.

"I can't read her mind."

Esme was taken aback she didn't know how to respond, moreover she couldn't find a way comfort her son. The group finally stopped, they entered what seemed like the farthest part of the forest, where there were no signs of any living beings around. The trees loomed thick and high over their heads, sunlight barely streamed through the crowded leaves. The area was dark and quiet, Emmett let Bella down so she could retrace where she had hid the wounded person. Gracefully she walked across the dead leaves, dodging trees, beckoning the others to follow her. Suddenly she crouched down and began to dig into a mound of damp leaves. There she revealed a small injured boy wrapped tight in a brown blood stained coat. Esme let out a small gasp, Emmett and Rosalie held their breaths trying not to take in the smell of blood. Enraged, Edward was the first to accuse.

"What did you do?!"

"This isn't the time to argue." Carlisle calmly stopped Edward. "Esme please help me, we need to get him to the hospital." Esme immediately appeared by his side. "Emmett and Rosalie I want you to take Bella back to the house and get her treated." Following Carlisle direction, the both of them gently grasped Bella's arm.

"No I am going too." Bella said, resisting Emmett's and Rose's hold.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Carlisle said in a firm tone, "You are clearly too tired, and I will not have a hungry vampire lurking around my hospital full of exposed blood."

"You know he's right." Emmett quietly said following up on Carlisle statement. Not backing down, Bella bore into Carlisle's eyes with unyielding determination.

"Either way I am still going."

Carlisle met Bella's eyes, looking for some weakness. Finally sighing to himself in defeat he gave in.

"Alright, but I want Edward to care for Bella to and at the hospital, since you have better control with blood."

"What?!" Edward expressed.

"Edward that is enough! I do not know what she did to make you dislike her so much but right now there is someone who might die if we don't hurry." Lectured his father. Saying no more Edward reluctantly took hold of Bella's slim body and secured her into his arm.

"Now Emmett and Rosalie I want you two to go back and prepare a room for Bella, and tell Jasper and Alice what has happened, even though she might already know." With that the two groups left in their separate ways.

________________

When they finally reached the hospital, Carlisle quickly rushed the little boy to ER. Esme left to see if she could find a first aid box for Bella, leaving them together in an awkward silence at the waiting room. Edward started to fidget in his seat, Esme been gone for only a few second but it felt forever. God, he never felt so awkward in his life.

"I'm sorry" Bella spoke up breaking the silence.

"For what?" He answered, uncertain to what he was supposed to say.

"You were yelled at by your parents because of me and forced to do something against your will." Bella softly replied, not lifting her eyes from her lap.

"Well everyone gets yelled at their parents once in a while," He reassured her slightly skeptical. "And what done is already done." Bella slightly lifted her black eyes to look at Edward face, slowly she looked down upon her lap once again and closed her tired eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Whoa, it's been a long time..... sorry about that.  
School been hectic, no motivation, and at time I forget I had a story XD.  
But i finally finished numero tres!

**More to come! R/R**

**~pU**


End file.
